March 2002 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-03-?? ;Comments *Peel plays two different cover versions at the beginning of the show featuring Diff'rent Stripes covering White Stripes' White Yorba and Bis covering Joy Division's Love Will Tear Us Apart. *Peel plays his favourite record of the month called Identify The Beat by Marc Smith vs Safe n Sound. *Peel mentions that after the show in a few hours time he'll be flying off to New Zealand where amongst others he'll be speaking in a seminar to record industry people and admitted that he knows very little about the record industry. *Peel mentions that a collective movement called Nab Woodley have done quite few things for his programmes, including distributing prizes to people, taking a bunch of records to a person living in the west coast of Ireland and also travelling to Kenya to buy records for him after he made an appeal a few months ago for 7" records from Kenya on his show. Nab Woodley brought 168 Kenyan records to him and so far has listened to two of them, one of them gets played on the show from Orchestre Sentima. *Peel plays a track from a Polish death metal band called Decapitated. *Peel mentions Lake Pontchartrain in Louisiana, America and says he would like to visit again, saying the last time he visited there was 35 years ago or so, whilst driving on a causeway over the lake. He mentions that on the causeway, you could see no land beyond the horizon and goes on to say that one of his ambitions is to return there driving over it. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Diff'rent Stripes: Hotel Yorba (CD - A Tribute To The White Stripes) Guided Missile *Bis: Love Will Tear Us Apart (12" - Fact 2002 EP) Optimo Singles Club and Related Recordings *Marc Smith vs Safe n Sound: Identify The Beat *mclusky: Chases (CD - mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure *Soledad Brothers: Break Em' On Down (Good Friday The 13TH: Part I) (CD - Steal Your Soul And Dare Your Spirit To Move) Estrus *Chain Smokers: Rock Rhymes (split 7" with Subtitle - Trunk Hate / Rock Rhymes) Sub-Level Epidemic Recordings *Nina Nastasia: Smiley (CD - Dogs) Socialist *Sportique: The Dying Fly (10" - Modern Museums) Matinée *Kaos & Ethos: Blue Moon (12" - Drift On A Dream / Blue Moon) Future Dance Recordings *Beaten Back To Pure: Whores Bath (v/a CD - Terrorized Vol. 15) Terrorizer *Stylus: Twrch Trwyth (CD - Mynydd Preseli) Mar/ino Recordings *Orchestre Sentima: Mati (7" - Trop Bon, Trop Couyon / Mati) Editions Ntimbo *Alfie: Bends For 72 Miles (CD - A Word In Your Ear) Twisted Nerve *Elmore James: Something Inside Of Me *Liars: Mr Your On Fire Mr (CD - They Threw Us All In A Trench And Stuck A Monument On Top) Blast First *Mark Hawkins: Virus (12" - Diabolical Liberties) Uglyfunk *Shins: Know Your Onion! (CD - Oh, Inverted World) Sub Pop *Luciano & Capleton: Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7") Black Scorpio *Kylie Minogue vs. Ladytron: Kylietron (v/a 12" - Bastard Pop 1) Not On Label *Willie Nelson: Touch Me *Decapitated: Symmetry Of Zero (CD - Nihility) Earache *Retsin: Pauline And Susie (CD - Moon Money Moon) Acuarela Discos *Len Lewis: Paradise People (12") Poodle *Che-Hong Beck: Blowing The Whistle (v/a CD - Asian Takeaways) Q.D.K. Media *Be Good Tanyas: Lake Of Pontchartrain (CD - Blue Horse) Nettwerk *45 King: Drop The Bomb (12" - Drop Da Bomb / Double Dare) Blazin' *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Baudelaire (CD - Source Tags & Codes) Interscope *Beige: We Got My $ To Keep Me Warm (CD - Ein Königreich Für Eine Handgranate) Nonplace *Future Tech: Tidal Wave (v/a 12" - The X Project Pt 2) Technique Recordings File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-02-03 ;Length *2:00:46 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2002 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes